Mordecai and the Secret rings
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Mordecai is brought to the Arabian Nights to stop the Erazor Djjin. With the help of the Genie of the ring and some the characters form the book he won't fail. Parody of Sonic and the secret rings. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Me, Mordecai and Sofia: Yo Joes!**

**Me: Smokescreen2814 here!**

**Mordecai: Along with Mordecai and Sofia.**

**Me: Alright this is the first chapter of Mordecai and the secret rings. Funny thing I was thinking of making Manny Rivera the main character. But Mordecai would be better, plus this is a parody of Sonic and the secret rings.**

**Mordecai: Yeah a story where I'm a badass!**

**Sofia: Yeah, plus I'm in this story.**

**Me: Yeah, since this is a parody you're see some characters with different names but same looks as the characters you know and love.**

**Mordecai: Yeah that's true.**

**Sofia: Anyway, how's the are Napoleon, Pedro, and Rescue bot doing for keyblade training?**

**Me: They're doing good, you should see them in action.**

**Mordecai: Dude aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: I don't own Regular Show, Sonic and the Secret rings, or any other character in this story. Enjoy!**

Mordecai was sleeping on the couch after a long mission with the Wreckers. Mordecai is snoring while the TV is set on static. "Hey wake up!" A voiced shouted.

Mordecai woke up in a jolt. "What the heck?" Said Mordecai. Mordecai looks around and sees no one there. "Ugh, what time is it?" Mordecai was gonna grab his iPhone but grabs a big ring like you see in the sonic games. "What the heck?" Said Mordecai.

Then a girl wearing a light amethyst sleeveless, white shalwar, pink belt, and pink sandals, with wavy auburn hair comes out of the ring. "What the heck?!" Said Mordecai.

"Do not be alarmed, I am Shahra genie of the ring." Sofia greeted herself.

"Wait aren't you that girl I save in Disney universe with the Wreckers, Sofia isn't it?" Mordecai asked.

"I do not know that name, but I need your help." Said Sofia.

"What is it, you need to move to a lamp?" Said Mordecai.

"No it's about the Arabian Nights." Said Sofia and summons the book to her and hands it to Mordecai.

Mordecai opens the book and see the words disappearing. "The words are disappearing." Said Mordecai.

"It is because of the Erazor Djiin, he's taking the stories of the world for power for himself, but if those stories are silent forever, then the Erazor Djiin will be unleashed into your world and your friends' worlds will be in danger too." Said Sofia.

"So you want me to stop this guy and save our worlds?" Said Mordecai.

"That's right, I want you to put this ring on your finger." Said Sofia giving Mordecai a ring and going into it.

Mordecai puts the ring on his middle finger and feels a painful shock. "Ahhh! What the heck!?" Mordecai cried out.

"Sorry master the contact has been signed." Said Sofia.

"Contact?" Mordecai asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You're my master and I will grant you wishes, just rub the top of the ring to call me." Sofia explained.

"Ok." Said Mordecai then rubs the top of the ring and Sofia appears.

"You called master?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah I wish I had some coffee, to wake me up." Said Mordecai.

Sofia snaps her finger and poofs 10 cups of coffee on the table. "I only wanted one!" Said Mordecai.

"Sorry about that master." Said Sofia.

"It's okay, we all mistakes." Said Mordecai and puts his hidden blade on. "Let's go."

"Perfect!" Said Sofia and summons a flying carpet. Mordecai jumps on the flying carpet. "Hold on tight." Said Sofia and they went in the world of the Arabian Nights.

Mordecai and Sofia are in the lost Prologue; the entrance to the Arabian Nights. Mordecai and Sofia are running through the place while the pages are flying through the air. "So who is this Erazor Djiin guy?" Mordecai asked.

"He's one of the characters of this world from the stories." Sofia explained.

"Can you take me to him?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't think so, he's here!" Sofia reported.

A pink skin Djiin with a dark brown cape, belt and pointy shoes, with white pants, and bronze bracelets. He swings his sword and Mordecai dodges the attack. "What the heck, man?!" Said Mordecai.

"That's no man, that's the Erazor Djiin!" Said Sofia.

"Shahra it's great to see you, have you gathered the seven world rings?" Said the Erazor Djiin.

"You're the Erazor Djiin, letting someone do all your dirty work not cool, dude." Said Mordecai crossing his arms.

"Stay out of this you filthy pigeon!" Said the Erazor Djiin.

"I'm a blue jay! I don't scratch my feet on the ground and I don't have germs!" Said Mordecai.

"I won't do it! I won't let you destroy our world!" Said Sofia.

"Very well then." Said the Erazor Djiin and shoots a small flame. Mordecai takes the shot and the small flame is on the left side of Mordecai's body.

"What the?" Mordecai asked about the flame.

"The flame will stay there until you get the seven world rings, do that and I'll remove the flame, if you don't the flame will go out and same with your life and I will do the same with King Shahryār." Said the Erazor Djiin and disappears.

"The King he's the creator of the story and the main character of the story." Said Sofia.

"Well we need to get to him first." Said Mordecai.

**Me: We'll stop right here.**

**Mordecai: Dude what's with the flame on my heart?!**

**Me: It's part of the story, didn't you play the game?**

**Mordecai: Oh yeah, I played it I'm on evil foundry.**

**Manny: (walks in with four slurppees in a tray in his hands) Hey guys it was free slurppee day and since Smoke has a brand new story and an upcoming story starring yours truly. (Hands out the slurppees to me, Mordecai, and Sofia)**

**Sofia: What's the story called?**

**Manny: El Tigre rise of the warrior.**

**Mordecai and Sofia: Oooooooooo.**

**Mordecai: Nice.**

**Manny: Yeah it will be Awesome!**

**Me: Damn right so please review and **

**All: Stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2 Sand Oasis

**Me: Okay before we start the new chapter of Mordecai and the secret rings, I have a few things to say.**

**Manny: Ok I'm Manny Rivera from El Tigre the adventures of Manny Rivera! What the Hell is wrong with you people?!**

**Me: (Grabs a megaphone) Okay for the guest reviewer who keeps telling me to write Spider racer, I'm not gonna write that story! Sugar Rush racer and Spider powers don't mix! One of them will probably goof off more then, saving people! Tell someone else to do it or write it yourself! Gosh!**

**Sofia: What's with the megaphone?**

**Me: So they can hear. (Back to the megaphone) Secondly don't rush me to finish Master of the dice, it's time to write a chapter don't rush me!**

**Mordecai: Yeah you're driving Smoke insane!**

**Me: (back on the megaphone) Ok for the guest reviewer mmmmm5666 who wants me to write six Justice Rangers to become power rangers, not gonna happen! I'm not gonna write that story! There's no such thing as a purple ranger and Vanellope hates pink! Plus the yellow ranger is for a girl, except ninja storm! Bottom line, not gonna happen!**

**Mordecai: Kinda of weird since she's a girl.**

**Sofia: That's true.**

**Manny: Got that right.**

**Me: (turns off megaphone) And finally to Gloyd the wrecke I'll consider your idea, but I think I'll do something else besides the next generation of Wreckers and Justice Rangers. But I your idea better than the other ones.**

**Mordecai: Really?**

**Me: I was thinking you guys would save your ancestors from being erased from existence from Megatron.**

**Manny: Sounds good, no way I'm wearing a power ranger suit.**

**Mordecai: Same here, plus Manny is not right to be a leader, no offense.**

**Manny: None taken.**

**Me: Oh yeah (turns on megaphone) That reminds me! mmmmm5666 Noir Spider man is not a Justice Ranger and I'm not gonna put him on the team! (Turns off megaphone) Glad to get that off my chest.**

**Manny: Yeah man, I had enough of seeing those story requests.**

**Me: Anyway here's the new chapter enjoy.**

Mordecai and Sofia have reached the sand oasis and they're outside the village. "We need to get to the king's palace." Said Mordecai.

"Ok let's hurry!" Said Sofia in spirit form.

Mordecai runs through the desert and avoids the pillars coming out of the ground. "Man I did not see this coming!" Said Mordecai referring to the pillars.

Then some Kri Ma Djiin shows up and charge at Mordecai. Mordecai takes out his hidden blade and kills every single Kri Ma Djiin. Then he enters a strange room and avoids some flames and fire spirits. Mordecai jumps in the air and stabs the fire spirit in the head and kills the last two in the chest and exits the room.

"For a second there, I thought I would be toast." Said Mordecai.

Mordecai is now in front of a wall. "It's a dead end!" Said Sofia.

"There's has to be another way." Said Mordecai and realizes something and started climbing the wall. Then Mordecai's back was to the wall and went across the wall, then he hears something and the ledge that Mordecai was on broke off and went down the sand fall. Mordecai landed face first in the sand and spits out a mouth ful of sand.

Sofia chuckled a bit. "Mordecai, don't talk with your mouthful." Said Sofia.y

"This isn't funny come on the king needs our help." Said Mordecai.

Mordecai ran through the town and heard a scream, Mordecai runs to scream and kills two Kri Ma Djiins. Mordecai sees Rigby wearing a white tubin, red vest with yellow trim, and a belt. "Oh thank you, I thought I was done for!" Said Rigby.

"Rigby? What are you doing here?" Mordecai asked.

"Rigby? I am Ali Baba." Said Rigby.

"We're sorry he thought you were someone else." Said Sofia.

"Oh I see." Said Rigby.

"Listen it was nice meeting you, but we have to go." Said Mordecai.

"You gotta hurry I saw some spirits going to the palace." Said Rigby.

"We don't have much time!" Said Sofia.

Meanwhile inside the palace Mordecai, Rigby and Sofia are in the throne room looking for King Shahryār. "I think we're too late?" Said Mordecai.

A vase breaks and Benson wearing a black pirate-esque hat with a red feather on top, and dark-purple robes with yellow lines and red jewels on it. He has a red towel on his bottom torso, black shoes, and a gold sword with red and black lines on the blade.

"Benson! What were you doing in that vase!?" Mordecai asked.

"How dare you?! I am King Shahryar, ruler of this land!" Said Benson.

"My king what happened here?" Sofia asked.

"When those spirits came everyone ran and left, but I hid in that vase." Said Benson.

"Well you're safe now." Said Mordecai.

Then Erazor and a pterosaur swoops in and grabs King Shahryar. "Help me!" Benson screamed.

"Get back here!" Mordecai yelled out and chase down the Erazor Djjin.

15 minutes later Mordecai has lost the Erazor Djiin then Rigby catches up to him. "I lost him." Said Mordecai.

"We'll find him don't worry." Said Rigby.

Then something comes out of the sand, it was a giant purple scorpion with 15 eyes its two stingers, nine on its back, one big one for a head. "That's not good." Said Rigby.

"Shahra, can't you use your magic or something?" Mordecai asked.

"I can't, the Erazor's magic is too powerful." Said Sofia.

"I make you smile at the end of this. And this isn't a command from your master, that's promise." Said Mordecai and starts a pinkie swear with Sofia and runs off to fight the sand scorpion.

"A promise." Said Sofia and looked at her pinkie.

Mordecai dodges the stingers of the Sand Scorpion and attacks the big eye twice with his hidden blade. Then punches the mouth of the Sand Scorpion. "Talk about a eye sore." Said Mordecai then charges at the Sand scorpion and stabs it the eye killing it and disappears.

Sofia notices something on the sand. "Look it's one of the seven world rings that the Erazor Djiin was talking about." Said Sofia. She tried to pick it up but her hand went through the ring. "I can't touch it."

Mordecai picks up the yellow world ring and feels a powerful shock. "Whoa that's powerful." Said Mordecai.

"Of course one you can pick it up Mordecai." Said Sofia.

"That makes senses! Come on let's find more of these rings!" Said Mordecai.

Sofia turns around looks worried. "Mordecai, there's something you should know, whoever collects the seven world rings, will be sacrificed." Said Sofia.

"Ah what?! I have to be sacrificed?!" Said Mordecai.

"We're sure, but let's keep finding the seven world rings to find out for ourselves." Said Sofia.

"Alright, but first we rescue King Shahryar." Said Mordecai.

"He's probably in Dinosaur Jungle." Said Rigby.

"Than let's go." Said Mordecai and our heroes run off to Dinosaur Jungle.

**Me: What do you think?**

**Mordecai: Pretty awesome!**

**Sofia: Good work.**

**Smokescreen and Amber walks in.**

**Smokescreen: Hey man we heard about those story requests from two guest reviewers.**

**Me: Yeah this will make them understand, but I'll do the Justice Rangers time travel thing but I'll use some of my ideas from the story, you'll see.**

**Amber: Smoke I want to say sorry for what happened to Crumplezone.**

**Crumplezone and Ransack walked in**

**Crumplezone: It's okay.**

**Ransack: Yeah Crumplezone and I got our stomachs removed, it was stupid but we can still drink.**

**Crumplezone: Yeah, plus we're starting keyblade rangers soon and El Tigre rise of a anti hero. **

**Me: Manny and I changed the name.**

**Manny: Yeah this is Smoke's first El Tigre's fanfic.**

**Me: Got that right, so please review and **

**All: Stay frosty!**


	3. Dinosaur Jungle and Evil foundry

**Me: Where is that girl?**

**Mordecai: She's probably imitating, Marilyn Monroe.s**

**Me: Ok I find that kinda creepy, and she's 7.**

**Mordecai: Yeah same here.**

**Rigby: Agree.**

**Sofia and Smokescreen walks in.**

**Me: Where were you Sofia?!**

**Sofia: I was with my friends.**

**Smokescreen: I was praticing my shooting for Keyblade Rangers.**

**Me: Prime is gonna be fighting the Wargoyle in the air, and you'll be fist fighting it on the ground.**

**Smokescreen: Awesome. (Smiles awkwardly and puts his thumb up)**

**Mordecai: You okay dude?**

**Smokescreen: Why? Are you writing a book?!**

**Me: Easy Smokescreen.**

**Smokescreen: Sorry Smoke.**

**Sofia: Hey Smoke, how's Keyblade Rangers coming along?**

**Me: Good, but just to let you know I'm not gonna put you or your siblings in my story or make you Justice Rangers.**

**Sofia: I know, I'm not right for the job.**

**Predaking flies in and transforms to robot mode.**

**Mordecai: Oh come on!**

**Predaking: Open the ground bridge to Sea Eagle's studio and I will spare you all.**

**Me: (Summons kingdom key) Sorry there's a toll booth and you have to pay.**

**Predaking: I will pay the toll with your lives.**

**Mordecai summons the master keeper, Rigby summons the Star seeker, Smokescreen takes his blasters out and Sofia summons the dream rod and get ready for battle.**

**Predaking: The last time we faced little girl, you went back to Sea Eagle with scars and bruises.**

**Sofia: I've been praticing.**

**Predaking charges at the team and we stand our ground. Enjoy the new chapter of Mordecai and the secret rings.**

Mordecai and Rigby (Ali Baba) are walking through the Jungle. "Why do they call this place Dinosaur Jungle? It's just a name right?" Mordecai asked.

Then they hear the ground rumble and see three Triceratops running towards them. Mordecai and Rigby (Ali Baba) start running from the three Triceratops. "Mordecai, have you ever seen a dinosaur before?!" Rigby (Ali Baba) asked.

"Not with skin on it!" Mordecai yelled out and kept running.

"All we need to do is cross the bridge and we're safe." Said Sofia (Shahra).

Mordecai and Rigby (Ali Baba) have reached the bridge than a log shows up and destroys the bridge and Mordecai and Rigby (Ali Baba) are now on the log and riding it down the river. "This is not gonna be pretty!" Said Mordecai.

The log hits lands and Mordecai and Rigby (Ali Baba) hit solid ground and continue to run through the Dinosaur infested jungle. They avoid the Dinosaurs and the spirit controlled plants and reached this hill where the pterosaur carrying Benson (King Shahryār) is flying to. The pterosaur drops Benson (King Shahryār), then Mordecai grabs him and pulls him up. "Thank you for saving strange one." Said Benson (King Shahryār).

"My name is Mordecai, I was sent here to save your world from the Erazor Djjin, the one who kidnapped you." Said Mordecai.

"What is he doing to our world?" Benson (King Shahryār) asked.

"Turning the world into his own image, and my world is next and I need to find the seven world rings to get rid of this flame on my chest." Mordecai explained.

"Actually, I found a green ring over there." Said Benson (King Shahryar) pointing at nest down on the ground.

"Thanks." Said Mordecai.

Mordecai picks the green world ring and feels a shock. "I hate it when that happens!" Said Mordecai.

"Mordecai are you okay?" Sofia (Shahra) asked.

"I'm fine, I can feel hatred in this one." Said Mordecai.

"I forgot to tell you the seven world rings are the seven hearts that make the stories." Sofia (Shahra) explained.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Said Rigby (Ali Baba) pointing at the evil foundry.

"I'm guessing the Erazor Djjin is there." Said Mordecai.

Meanwhile in the Evil Foundry Mordecai, Rigby (Ali Baba), Benson (King Shahryār) and Sofia (Shahra) have reached the centre of the evil foundry and see the Erazor Djjin summoning something. "Come forth from the fiery depths of Jahannam, Ye condemned by Iblis." Said the Erazor Djjin and summons a giant rusted metal golem with arms and torso.

"What the heck is that?!" Said Mordecai.

"That's a Ifrit! A djinn that controls fire." Said Sofia (Shahra).

"I have already carved off half of the pages that make up half of this world." Said the Erazor Djjin.

"Then why did you summon a creature like that?" Sofia (Shahra) asked.

"To let the Ifrit burn the remaining pages in the book. You, blue pigeon! Have you gathered the seven world rings?" Said the Erazor Djjin.

"Dude, I'm a blue jay! Blue-jay! Get it through your head!" Said Mordecai.

"It doesn't matter, only half of the flame is left which means half your life force remains. Farwell." Said the Erazor Djjin and disappears.

"Hey get back here!" Said Mordecai. Then the Ifrit stops him in his tracks and roars. "Time to kick your rusted head, good think I wished that I knew death kwon do without the mullet and cut off jeans." Said Mordecai and attacks the Ifrit. But the Ifrit wasn't damaged at all.

"What the heck?!" Mordecai wondered.

"Your life is tied to the flame Mordecai! You cannot fight fire with fire!" Said Sofia (Shahra).

"That's not good! What do we do now!?" Benson Benson (King Shahryār) asked.

Mordecai rubs the ring. "Shahra! Lend me your power!" Mordecai commanded. "Time break!" Mordecai shouted and run away along with Rigby (Ali Baba), Benson (King Shahryār) and Sofia (Shahra).

Meanwhile in the palace in Sand oasis Mordecai, Rigby (Ali Baba), Benson (King Shahryār) and Sofia (Shahra) are trying to think of a way to fight the Ifrit. "I know someone who can help us!" Said Rigby (Ali Baba).

"You do who?" Mordecai asked.

"His name is Sinbad." Said Rigby (Ali Baba).

"I heard of him, he's one of the adventurers of this story." Said Sofia (Shahra).

"I heard a rumor that he was fighting pirates and was taken by the Rukh." Said Rigby (Ali Baba)

"Rukh?" Mordecai asked and raised a eyebrow.

"It's a giant bird, well a flying fossil, the Rukh flocks fly the west skies." Said Rigby (Ali Baba)

Mordecai rubs the ring. "What is thy wish master?" Sofia (Shahra) asked.

"We need a magic carpet, we have a Rukh to find." Said Mordecai. Mordecai, Rigby (Ali Baba), Benson (King Shahryār) and Sofia (Shahra) go on the magic carpet and fly off to the Rukh.

**Me, Mordecai, and Sofia are still standing and Predaking is just standing there. **

**Predaking: Impressive the last time we faced you two were down and out.**

**Mordecai: That's because we've been praticing.**

**Predaking: Let see if it was worth it. (Screams and charges at my team)**

**Me and Mordecai stand our ground and attack Predaking, but Predaking both grabs Me and Mordecai and pounds us on the ground. **

**Predaking: Any last words words?**

**Me: Yeah, surf's up bra.**

**Predaking: What? (A flood hits Predaking and lets go of me and Mordecai) What the hell?! We're nowhere near the ocean!**

**Sofia: Like I said, "I've been praticing." **

**Predaking: (Growls and charges at Sofia) **

**Sofia summons three boulders and throws them at Predaking but he kept coming. Sofia uses a spell.**

**Predaking: Game over little girl.**

**Sofia: No game over for you and by the way it's Sofia.**

**Predaking is confused and gets shot out my studio with a spring loaded trap door. **

**Predaking: (transforms into dragon mode) This isn't over I will destroy you and Sea Eagle! If it's the last thing I do! (Flies away)**

**Smokescreen: Sofia, you saved our lives, maybe you should be a Justice Ranger.**

**Me: No, Eagle and I have talked about this she's not right for the job.**

**Smokescreen: Well I think she's right for the job, there's a hero in all of us waiting to come out. **

**Mordecai: Dude, Smoke still stands on his decision.**

**Smokescreen: Whatever, come on Sofia I'll take you back to Eagle's studio. (He and Sofia walk away)**

**Manny: Hey wait up, I wanna rub two things in Eagle's face and tell him I'm gonna have my own story and be a wrecker! (Runs to Smokescreen and Sofia) **

**Me: Hey Mordecai, tell Blades to meet me in the weapon vault and same with King Mickey, I want to make him a Justice Ranger.**

**Mordecai: Sure thing Smoke.**

**Me: Same with Blue Jay assassin.**

**Mordecai: Got it.**

**Me: Anyway please review and**

**Me and Mordecai: Stay Frosty!**

**Wheeljack: Hey Smoke Star copyed off your catch phrase!**

**Me: What?!**

**Wheeljack: It's stay stary.**

**Mordecai: It's knock off of Stay Frosty.**

**Me: Anyway you know what do.**


	4. Leviated ruin

**Me, Muscle man, Bulkhead and Wheeljack are walking through the woods of Enchancia. **

**Muscle man: This sucks, where's the Predacon bone? **

**Me: The Predacon bone is right over here.**

**Wheeljack: Sweet! Let's get the bone.**

**Bulkhead: Hey guys I found the digging site!**

**My team hide behind a log and see some Kraang droids digging for the ice age Predacon bone. Then we see Witch Doctor from Hero factory and strange creature that's golden yellow with serval tentacles and one eye.**

**Muscle man: What the heck is that thing?**

**Me: I'll get a scan of it. (Takes out a deceive and scan the creature) **

**The creature sees us and alerts the others. The Kraang droids open fire.**

**Muscle man takes out his mini gun and open fire on the Kraang droids. **

**I summon the kingdom key and join in the fight. Bulkhead and Wheeljack take out their melee weapons and join in the fight.**

**Wheeljack slice a squad of Kraang droids. Muscle man rips a Kraang droid apart and beats up the Kraang inside of it. Bulkhead and I are going up to the strange creature.**

**Me: Eat harpoon, ugly! (Fires a harpoon at the creature but it blocks the shot by shielding.**

**?: Is that all you got?**

**Witch Doctor: His name is Milla'iin. A M'arrillian from the show Chaotic.**

**Bulkhead: Witch Doctor, what are you doing here?**

**Witch Doctor: The Predacon bone of course, it belongs to me.**

**Milla'iin: So back off!**

**Wheeljack and Muscle man open fire on Milla'iin. Milla'iin attack Wheeljack and Muscle man while me and Bulkhead fight Witch Doctor. While we fight these guys you readers enjoy the new chapter of Mordecai and the secret rings.**

Mordecai, Sofia (Shahra), Rigby (Ali Baba), and Benson (King Shahryar) are on the magic carpet flying to save Sinbad. "So this Sinbad guy is good adventurer?" Mordecai asked.

"He's one of the story's great adventurers." Said Sofia (Shahra).

"So where's Sinbad? He could be on any one of these birds." Said Rigby (Ali Baba)

"He's on that!" Sofia (Shahra) reported and pointed at a big Rukh. They land on the tail of the Rukh Mordecai and Sofua (Shahra) get off the magic carpet. Rigby (Ali Baba) and Benson (King Shahryar) fly to the top of the Rukh.

The winds are too strong Mordecai is trying his best to stay on his feet. "The winds are too strong!" Said Mordecai.

"Be careful Mordecai!" Said Sofia (Shahra).

Some stone pillars break off and head straight to Mordecai. Mordecai dodges the stone pillars and reached the inside of the tower. Then a gargoyle comes to life and attacks Mordecai. Mordecai dodges the gargoyle and grabs a rock and throws it at the gargoyle and it shatters into pieces.

Mordecai climbs up the tower and sees Wheeljack wearing a white I'gal and a white Dishdasha with a purple belt locked up in a cage. "Wheeljack! You old con crusher! What are you doing here?" Said Mordecai.

"I am Sinbad of the seven seas, adventurer of adventurers. Who the heck are you?" Said Wheeljack (Sinbad).

"I'm sorry Sinbad. He's not from this world." Said Sofia (Shahra).

"I can see that." Said Wheeljack (Sinbad).

"Anyway, I'll break these locks and get you out in no time." Said Mordecai taking out his hidden blade.

"That's not gonna work, the locks are enchanted. Use those mirrors to break the locks." Said Wheeljack (Sinbad) pointing at the mirrors in four different locations.

"I'm on it." Said Mordecai and uses a zip line to get to the first mirror and uses it to break the first lock. Then gets teleported back the cage and does the same thing three times.

Wheeljack (Sinbad) steps out of the cage. "Sinbad, we need your help." Said Sofia (Shahra).

"Ok, what do you need help with?" Wheeljack (Sinbad) asked.

"Do you know how to defeat a fire genie?" Mordecai asked.

"Yes, I do. I was fighting" Said Wheeljack (Sinbad).

"The great Sinbad adventurer of adventerers." Mordecai muttered under his breath.

"You wanna piece of me?!" Wheeljack (Sinbad) asked in anger.

"Bring it!" Said Mordecai.

Rigby (Ali Baba) showed up and broke up the fight. "Stop it you two! We need to stop the fire genie before the pages are nothing but ashes." Said Rigby (Ali Baba).

"Right, anyway the water ring will put out the fire genie's fire. I was fighting a bunch of pirates so I can get the ring, but then those spirits kidnapped me and put me here." Said Wheeljack (Sinbad).

"Wow the Arabian Nights are nothing but an endless adventure." Said Mordecai.

Then the blue world ring appears out of nowhere and falls into Mordecai's hands and it shocks him. "Man, I feel a whirlpool of emotions swirling inside of me. If someone collected all seven, it might even open the gates of hell." Said Mordecai.

"Mordecai, here." Sofia (Shahra) hands Mordecai a bronze ball. "I want you you to hold on this." Said Sofia (Shahra)

"What is it?" Mordecai asked.

"If nothing can stop him. This is our last resort." Said Sofia (Shahra) and looks away in sadness.

"Shahra." Said Mordecai.

**Wheeljack and Muscle man have defeated Milla'iin. Bulkhead and I have just defeated Witch Doctor. **

**Witch Doctor: Son of a bitch.**

**Me: It's over Witch Doctor. **

**A blue vaguely humanoid shows up with the Predacon bone. **

**Rath'tab: I got the Predacon bone!**

**Milla'iin uses a mind control to control Muscle man and commands him to beat me up. Witch Doctor, Milla'iin, Rath'tab and the Kraang enter the universal bridge and leave. Bulkhead punches Muscle man and breaks him from Milla'iin's control.**

**Muscle man: What just happened?**

**Meanwhile back at my studio I'm on the computer telling Eagle about the M'arrillians while Hidlegard, Kopaka, Muscle man, Bulkhead and Wheeljack are chilling.**

**Eagle: M'arrillians? **

**Me: Yeah, I got a scan of the two. The first one is called Milla'iin and his buddy is named Rath'tab. Be careful these guys will control your mind, like a puppet.**

**Eagle: I'll keep try my best to avoid.**

**Me: Talk to you later. **

**Eagle: You too. (Hangs up)**

**Bulkhead: So we lost a Predacon bone, it's not the end of the world.**

**Me: I know, but at least Kopaka and Hidlegard got the ice age Predacon bone.**

**Kopaka: Yeah, it's the kind of bone Fred Flintstone or Homer Simpson will eat a rib from.**

**Me: Well that joke put a smile on my face.**

**Hidlegard: We had to fight Deathstroke for that bone.**

**Me: Oh yeah, one of the assassins to kill Batman in Batman Arkham origins.**

**Wheeljack: Maybe Eagle should try out that game. **

**Bulkhead: That and Batman Arkham asylum and Arkham city. **

**Me: yeah they're pretty cool. In the ps3 game you get to play as the joker.**

**Wheeljack: I'll tell Eagle to try out those games.**

**Me: Anyway please review and see you later.**


End file.
